el secreto de corey
by bree penn
Summary: el secreto de corey es como la parte de corey que nunca conocimos puro corney
1. Chapter 1

**El secreto de corey**

 **Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto no sé exactamente como empezar pero leer tantos fics me animo a hacer uno este es el primero que hago es re interesante tiene de todo**

Bueno en fin todo empieza en el garaje de corey donde…

Laney: (entra medio distraída y sin saludar a nadie e ignorando a corey) ahhhhgggg

Corey: (la mira con cara d duda y pregunta) que pasa lanes?

Laney: no nada solo estoy un poco agotada d….

Corey: de que!? (Confundido)

Laney: pues…. ahhhhgg por que no puedes olvidar esa tonta rivalidad con carrie ya son años que ya estamos en paz menos tu y carrie

Corey: (la mira con cara de desprecio y enojo y murmurando) tu no entiendes

Laney: Esta es la cosa o tu dejas tu rivalidad con los newmans o dejas la banda

Corey: Que!? como es eso de botarme de la banda!

Laney: ahhhgggg que mas interesa total que importa no creen chicos!? (totalmente enojada y triste a la vez)

Kin: QUE IMPORTA!?LANEY! COREY ES…

Laney: (le da un golpe en el estomago y le tapa la boca antes de que termine su frase)

Kon: mmmmmm… sin comentarios

Corey: así que así es la cosa mi banda me saca de la banda que traidores (sale muuuuuy enojado y tapándose la cara con una mano)

Kon: que te pasa laney sin vocalista no hay banda

Kin: si! Y sin mencionar que el era quien conseguía las tocadas y a demás de vocalista era el guitarrista y en si el líder de la banda

Laney: déjenme contarles lo que paso el otro día esa vez se sobre paso muuuucho

En el parque

Laney y lenny estaban hablando en una banca cuando de pronto corey los ve y se enojó tanto que fue hasta donde estaban ellos y agarra a laney por el brazo y la empuja detrás de el y le grita a lenny –que estas molestando a laney idiota enano- y el reacciona y responde al insulto -no la estaba molestando solo estábamos hablando y además porque estas tan enojado ya estamos en paz! Inutil- y corey le da un golpe que lo deja inmóvil y sino hubiera intervenido laney en ese instante seguro lo masacraba en el piso –que te pasa corey es enserio solo hablando que parte no entendiste ahora ayúdame no reacciona- y corey se va diciendo -mejor que muera ahí por lo menos tendré esa seguridad- y se fue…

En el garaje

Laney: ahora lo entienden ven que se sobrepaso

Kon: si solo que ahora no tenemos líder

Kin: si y además ya conoces a corey no va a querer aceptar esa condición en pocas palabras nos dejaste sin líder

Laney: y que esperaban que haga decirle "felicidades corey, lenny esta en el hospital en cuidados intensivos"

Kon: enserio lo golpeo tan fuerte?

Laney: si aparte de ojo morado tuvo 2 dientes medio flojos pero no los perderá solo le dolerá por días o semanas no se

Kin: wow enserio debió estar enojado para hacer eso pero lo que me preocupa es como seguirá la banda ahora?

Kon: eso también me preocupa hermano y peor ahora no se a quién pedirle ideas

Laney: pero no debe ser tan difícil solo hay que tener una loca y absurda idea que salga bien cualquier descerebrado como corey puede hacerlo

Kin/kon: (con cara de muy preocupados)

Una semana después de tocadas fracasadas y ritmos sin letra Kin y kon van a buscar a corey pero al verlo lo ven con una chica podría ser que corey…..

 **Continuara…..**

 **Bueno hasta aquí es pequeño pero subiré capítulos casi seguidos algunas veces si les gusto dejen comentarios y recuerden es solo el comienzo jajaja**


	2. Chapter 2

Al no saber que hacer se van rápido con laney

Con laney en su hogar temporal (laney perdió a sus padres y la cuidaban en un hogar temporal muy lleno por eso se fue a vivir con corey pero regreso a ese hogar) se acababa de despertar triste y enojada por corey cuando oye la puerta tocar muchas veces muy fuerte y rápido

Kin/kon: laney, laney, laney, laney!

Laney: que?!

Kin/kon: ahhhhhhhhh

Laney: que?!

Kon: nos asustaste por que tan despeinada y asi?

Laney: hayyy perdón por no arreglarme para ir a abrir la puerta

Kin: bueno a lo que vinimos, vimos a corey con carrie creo que ya hicieron las pases

Laney: que bien vamos a hablar con corey!

Kin: pero primero arreglate

Kon: que bien al fin verdaderas tocadas

Laney: (los mira furiosa)

En casa de corey

Laney: corey! Abre la puerta somos laney, kin y kon!

Corey: ahhhh hola chicos! Que paso por que tan impacientes!? (nervioso)

Laney: como que? Ya hiciste las pases con carrie verdad?

Kin: si cuando fuimos al parque no lo podíamos creer

Kon: si no te avergüences de ello y volvamos a practicar

Corey: ammmm…ah si pases claro pero…

Kin: eso es lo extraño tu ni veías a un Newman sin gruñir y parecer un lobo hambriento y furioso

Corey: déjenme explicarles lo que paso….

Corey se fue del garaje muy enojado aquel día pero ve alguien acercándose rápidamente y cuando nota quien es quiere darse la vuelta ignorándola pero era tarde estaba a 3 pasos y era carrie quien iba para hablar en nombre de su amigo golpeado y carrie le dice a corey -oye idiota porque golpeaste a lenny- corey -me hizo enojar estaba molestando a laney- carrie -pues si lo vuelves a hacer por cualquier razón yo…..- corey –espera! obvio que me botaron de mi banda por eso y ahora tengo que hacer las paces contigo para regresar – carrie -está bien pero con una condición –corey -cuál?- carrie –dame algunas letras y canta algunas….

Corey: y eso fue lo que paso

Laney: que? Vas a cantar para los newmans?

Carrie: si a partir de ahora

Corey: ahhh? hola! (enojado pero fingiendo una sonrisa)

Laney: que bien explica porque me…. digo nos robaste a corey

Carrie: no se los robe solo hicimos las pases para volver a su banda además no sé por qué tan enojada laney, corey ya hizo las pases y por lo que yo entendí es tu amigo y no tu novio no sobreactúes (con una sonrisa burlona) estábamos hablando de las letras en el parque

Laney: claro carrie (gruñendo y aun enojada)

Corey: tranquila laney ya estamos en amistad con los newmans solo es un pequeño trato que me olvide que no debía decirlo es que no quiero perderlos, son mis amigos (la mira con ojos de cachorro arrepentido)

Laney: pero porque te dejaste sobornar (se va enojada)

Corey: es que (nervioso) ….aun nadie le dijo a los padres de lenny que yo lo golpee y ellos planean demandarme si se enteran

Kon: enserio que mal

Corey: es que me entere que estaba en el hospital por el golpe que le metí en el parque (se rasca la cabeza)

Carrie: ahhhg ya basta vamos

Kin: mejor vamos con laney

Corey: ya voy (muy disgustado)

Carrie: pero ya apúrale

Corey: que? caminando?

Carrie: si!

Corey: déjame despedirme


	3. Chapter 3

**Tarde pero en compensación hay dos capítulos aquí ok?**

En el garaje

Laney: que odiosa por que tuvo que pasar esto

Kon: que dijiste laney?

Laney: naaada

Kin: pero después de todo laney tu sacaste a corey de la banda

Laney: pero ayyyyy no se como explicarlo

Kon: no entiendo lo quieres de vuelta o no?

Laney: si pero… ayyyyy (y se cruza de brazos para no hablar mas)

Corey: hey chicos ya me voy

Laney: (los mira con cara de regaño)

Corey: (la ve extrañado) bien entonces ire ahora rápido tu si quieres come algo del refri (bajando la cabeza triste y yéndose)

Laney: (lo ignora)

En la sala de corey

Laney buscaba el refri hasta que se pregunto que había en un cuarto bien apartado al cual nunca le permitio entrar decidio ver que había y al entrar dio a ver un monton de escobas y cosas de limpieza.

Laney: en serio no quería que entrara aquí? (sarcástica)

Pero ve una caja con albunes y vio su foto en uno nuevo junto a corey cuando tenían 10 años ella lo recuerda y empieza a sentir nostalgia y empieza a ver todas las fotos y ve a sus 2 padres con el de 4 años y su hermana trina y empieza a reconsiderar a corey su hermana ya se había ido hace años y su padre nunca esta en casa (literalmente) y su madre se fue un año después del día en que se tomo esa ultima foto no conoce a ningún otro familiar y prácticamente lo abandonaron pero había muchas fotos de ella de kin y kon con corey pero algo la extrañaba de todo ese montón había un albun medio escondido parecía antiquisimo y roto pero aun visibles sus fotos y al abrirlo se derrama una era corey pero con un chico y otras dos chicas que nunca había visto parecían de trece años podrían ser familiares de corey tendría familia? Amigos? Por que la ocultaría parecían felices y en especial una chica de pelo negro con corey prácticamente pegados eso la ponía mas enojada ella la toma y va a casa de carrie para encontrarse con corey furiosa…..

En el garaje de los newmans

Corey: enserio lo siento no te golpeare otra vez vamos baja

Lenny: (se había subido a un estante gigantesco) no está bien creo que esperare a laney aquí arriba

Carrie: déjalo y ahora empecemos

Y Kim la empuja a manera de hablarle en secreto ella va y….

Kim: que te pasa carrie por que el cantara contigo…..te gusta?

Carrie: no! pero créeme que nos dará más fama

Konny: que!? Te gusta!?

Carrie: que NO solo…..jajaja (risa burlona)

Kim/konny: que!?

Laney: (entra sin tocar ni nada y se dirige a corey rápidamente) corey!?

Corey: Ahh hola lanes allá esta lenny (apuntando arriba)

Laney: no en este momento te estaba buscando a ti!

Carrie: aun no cumple con el trato corey sabes lo que puedo hacer (amenazándolo)

Laney: encontré esta foto en tu casa corey y pues….

Corey: (interrumpiéndola) donde la hallaste por que la trajiste!? (casi gritando)

Laney: por que entre a ese muy muy pequeño cuarto que me prohibiste entrar y encontré un albun y me preguntaba quiénes son ellos? Tus primos o hermanos? Amigos? Yo no los conozco es mas creo que es otra ciudad la de atrás no la reconosco

Corey: (congelado y sin saber que decir)

Kim: me parecen conocidos

Konny: si a mi también hermana

Carrie: corey? Piensas contarles? De tu pequeño secreto jajaja (burlándose)

Corey: pero acepte tu trato no me pongas en evidencia traidora (con voz más grave)

Laney: de que habla corey? (lo ve inmóvil y enojado) mejor vamos a casa, déjala con sus torpes amenazas

Corey: ammmm…. esta bien (alterado)

Todos los de la banda de carrie los sigue ocultándose

Kim: carrie que haces?

Carrie: vamos se sorprenderán

Konny: sigo pensando en que….

Carrie: QUE NO ME GUSTA!

Lenny: pero porque los vamos a seguir molestando corey ya me da miedo porque no nos quedamos aquí a practicar como es habitual

Carrie: no! vamos ahora!

Con laney y corey

Laney: que pasa de que hablaba hay algo que no me contaste? (mas tranquila)

Corey: de hecho si pero ammmmm no…no se

Laney: vamos soy tu mejor amiga (esperando lo peor)

Corey: esta bien pero mejor lo hablamos como banda creo que se los tengo que decir a todos

Laney llama a kin y kon y llegan al garaje de corey

En el garaje

Kin: hola que paso?

Kon: si lo mismo digo yo

Laney: ahora si estamos en grupo dinos quienes son los de esa foto y por que carrie te amenazo con ella

Carrie y su banda detraz de un arbusto espiando

Corey: ammmm….. mmmm no se como decirlo

Kon: que? Pero que es lo que pasa?

Kin: los de la foto? Me parecen conocidos a ti no kon?

Kon: no se parecen…..

En ese momento se escucho un ruido fuertísimo y una especie de niebla cubrió todo el ambiente de pronto todos estaban en un tipo de sotano o algo asi pero todos los de la banda de carrie también estaban atados con cadenas

Laney: que? Carrie estaban espiando?

Carrie: a ti que te importa donde estamos!?

Se escuchan voces como susurros muuuy bajos

Carrie: libérenme todos ustedes si no quieren que hable

Cállate traidora estúpida mortal- alguien grita una chica y le da un golpe brusco en la cara

Lenny: oye! (gritando) que pasa por que la golpeas?

Laney: que es lo que pasa? Quien esta ahí? Donde esta corey?

Te dije que era peligroso- se escucha y aparece corey

Corey: (con voz mas grave de lo normal) ya verás carrie te dije que no te entrometieras mas ahora…..

Laney: corey! Que pasa solo los hubieras espantado con una escoba no crees que esto es demasiado? (confundida)

Corey: no entiendes no se trata de mi solamente es de….. mi banda

Kon: pero nosotros somos tu banda

Corey: no no ustedes los de la foto son mmmmmm….mmmmmi antigua banda

 **Que les pareció háganme saber si les gusto envíen reviews!**


End file.
